La Criada de Law
by MissAllSunday-SHC
Summary: Luffy necesitaba un trabajo afortunadamente su abuelo sabe Rocinante. Le dio Luffy un trabajo en su casa, pero como estaba en un viaje de negocios Law, su hijo, está a cargo. Law se recordaba de su infancia y sus sentimientos. Law se determina, con la ayuda de Sebastián, al hacerse con el corazón de Luffy. Law x Luffy y un poco Corzan x ? x Sebastian
1. Capitulo 1

Law suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Que deseen relajarse con la compañía de alguien, pero el papeleo que había que hacer. Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. "Señor Trafalgar?"

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió revelando su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis. Se acercó a Law y le entregó una carta. "Esto se produjo en el correo para que mi señor. Es de su padre" Law cogió la carta y la abrió.

 _Hola Law,_

 _Lamento que no estoy casa, pero durante mi viaje he encontrado con un viejo amigo mío. Su nieto necesitaba un lugar para trabajar, así que le ofreció un trabajo y ya firmar el contrato .. Él va a llegar en unas pocas horas después de recibir esta carta. Ojalá te recordarás, el jugo contigo cuando ustedes eran niños._

 _PS Te amo XD_

 _Amor de Rocinante_

Sebastián continuación, le entregó otro papel. "Creo que este contrato que estaba hablando." Él tomó de él y miró. Leyó la firma era un poco descuidado. "¿Monkey D Luffy? Eh ... No lo he visto en mucho tiempo." Law cerró los ojos y un rubor tenue luz rosa en sus mejillas.

 _ **Memoria**_

" _Traffy!"_

 _Law levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. "¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Ven a jugar conmigo! Por favor, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar."_

 _El cuervo salto chico de pelo y abajo por su respuesta. Law suspiro._

 _"Bien. Entonces, ¿qué quieres jugar?"_

" _Vamosa vestir como Piratas!"_

" _¿Porqué está el capitán?"_

" _Porque puedo"_

" _Eso no es una buena razón. Además estoy 7 años mayor y más fuerte que tú"_

 _Luffy hizo un puchero. Law sonrojó lo linda mirado cuando él hizo un puchero. Suspiró en la derrota. "Está bien pero el tiempo siguiente yo decido qué cosplay y los roles." Luffy sonrió y asintió. "Tan lindo ..."_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _Nada"_

 _ **Fin de la memoria**_

Law sonrió ante el recuerdo. Sebastián se rió entre dientes. "Lo recordaba, hubo un momento en que realmente lo puso en un vestido de dama."

"Y él parecía lindo en ella." Murmuró Law. Sebastián se rió entre dientes.

"Preparo el cuarto, mi señor." Law asintió. Sebastián se inclinó y volvió a salir.

"Una cosa más Sebastián" llamó Law.

"¿Si mi señor?

"Creo que este es el lugar?" Desconcertado, Luffy comprobar la dirección de nuevo. Luffy se encogió de hombros. "Oh bien. ¡Oye! Estoy aquí para el trabajo! ¿Es esta la T-traflsah-Trafga-Traffy hogar!"

Law de la ventana suspiro. "Todavía no puede pronunciar mi apellido."

Sebastián abrió las puertas y dejar que el niño en. "Usted sabe que podría haber presionado el timbre en lugar de gritar."

"Oh jejeje Yo no lo vi allí."

"Bueno, vamos a lo largo", dijo Sebastian a la cabeza. Luffy siguió rápidamente.

Luffy se veía la casa en el temor. "Woah! ! Esta es una casa grande" se quejó el estómago. "Señor Mayordomo, tengo hambre."

"Usted obtendrá su comida debido en tiempo." Sebastián ligeramente golpear la puerta. "Mi señor, la nueva _criada_ está aquí."

"Entre"

Law se sentó en la silla. "Monkey D. Luffy, nos encontramos de nuevo." Luffy inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Te conozco?"

Los ojos de Law se ensanchan un poco. "Luffy-ya que no se acuerda de mí?"

Luffy zumbaba en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez si se pone este sombrero" dijo Sebastián mientras se ponía el sombrero en la Law.

"¡Oh! Traffy! Te extrane!" Luffy corre hacia él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Law.

"Ll-lu..Luffy-ya ... para cerrar" Luffy se limitó a sonreír. ¿No se dio cuenta de lo cerca sus rostros se pensó Law.

Sebastian lo apartó. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar su habitación y sus funciones."

Luffy hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. "Yo quería salir con Traffy."

Sebastian ojos brillaban un breve momento. "Oh, créeme que lo hará."

Law trató de calmarse y continuó haciendo papeleo.

"¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?"

"Bueno, eso es el uniforme"

"Pero no es esto para las niñas." Luffy se miró en el espejo con un vestido francés de la criada.

Sebastián estaba atando la cinta del vestido. "Es una tradición que fueron criadas este tipo de uniforme."

"Mmm Mkay" Sebastián Luffy a continuación, poner la cinta de limpieza y sonrió. Mi señor le encantaría esto, pensó.

"Ahora te voy a mostrar alrededor de la mansión. Después de eso por favor vaya a la oficina del Señor y cumplir con sus necesidades."

Luffy se acercó a la puerta. "Traffy?"

"Adelante Luffy-ya"

Luffy entró. "Sr. Mayordomo me dijo que pedir que si necesitaba algo."

Los ojos de Law se ensanchan a la vista de Luffy. El vestido era corto y se ajuste a la curva de Luffy perfectamente. Su sonrisa brillante y la cinta le hicieron aún más linda. "Traffy Estás bien?" Eso trajo Law a la realidad.

El asintió. "Tráeme té y decirle a Sebastián para conseguirme un aperitivo." Luffy asintió y se fue. Law colocó su mano en el pecho. "No soy yo mismo hoy en día."

"Sr. Butler, Traffy quiere té y un aperitivo."Sebastián asintió y muy rápidamente se hizo la comida en unos pocos minutos.

"Increible!" Sonrió Sebastián.

"Gracias",

"Traffy aquí está su té y aperitivos." Luffy dijo mientras se empuja el carro en la habitación. Luffy colocó el onigiris en su escritorio. Law levantó una ceja.

"Extraño, Sebastian siempre me da un onigiri con plato rodajas de frutas pero el onigiri parece faltar ... Luffy-ya ¿Usted sabe lo que pasó con él."

Luffy apartó la mirada con una cara de póquer. "Ni idea ..."

"Tienes arroz en la mejilla"

"Waa! Pensé que me deshice de ella!"

"So si te lo comistes?"

Luffy bajó la mirada y asintió.

Law sonrojó, pero sonrió. Él agarró el brazo de Luffy y tiró de él en su regazo.

Un ligero rubor apareció en la cara de Luffy. "T-traffy?"

Law rió y coloque su mano sobre su cintura. "Luffy-ya que tendría que castigarte." Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y abajo de la cintura de Luffy. Luffy de respirar aceleraba. "Para su castigo tendrá que darme de comer ... ¿Entendido?" Luffy asintió ligeramente, cogió una manzana de corte cuadrado. Law abrió ligeramente la boca como Luffy colocar la fruta en la boca, se humedeció los dedos ligeramente de Luffy antes de que las sacó. Luffy salta ligeramente, pero continuó con a darle de comer a Law. Cogió una uva y lo coloca en su boca antes de que se apartó Law agarró la mano que le impida a alejarse. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de sus dedos una junto con el jugo de la uva. Se tragó y se apartó. Law se humedeció los labios.

"Delicioso. El sabor más sabroso que por sí mismo pero me pregunto si ..." Law agarró una fresa y la puso en la boca de Luffy. "... hago esto sería aún más sabroso. Ahora dame de comer." Luffy se inclinó con la cereza más cerca de Law. Law mordió la cereza envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Luffy y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Tanto la lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la otra y la cereza. Luffy sonrojado y tenía problemas para mantenerse al día ya que esto era nuevo para él, sino que creó una sensación. A él le gustaba esa sensación. Luffy llevó los dedos para enredar el cabello de la Law. Law se apartó mientras tragaba la cereza.

"Más"

Luffy se mordió la fresa y llevó sus labios a la Law.

"Más" Luffy recogió otro cereza y la puso en la boca y apretó sus labios contra la Law. Un sensition latía en Luffy debajo de su cintura. La mano de Law se deslizó hasta el muslo desnudo de Luffy. Luffy saltar un poco y causó Law de soltarse y dos de ellos a gemir de placer.

"Tra-ffy .. Se sentía bien"

"¿Quieres sentir de nuevo?" Luffy asintió. Law coloca sus manos sobre su cintura. Comenzó a avanzar y retroceder por debajo de Luffy. Luffy comenzó a jadear y puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Law. La ingle de Law se frotó contra Luffy. Luffy dejó escapar un gemido linda. Law gruñó al ver la reacción de Luffy le hizo más duro. Luffy apretó los labios contra a Law. Law deslizó la lengua por los labios. Luffy abrió la boca ligeramente y la lengua de la Law se deslizó en su boca. Tanto lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la otra lucha por el dominio. Law deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Luffy.

Aunque todavía moviendo sus caderas empujó su vestido un poco hacia arriba y coloque su mano en la entrepierna de Luffy. Luffy se quedó sin aliento e hizo victoria Law. Él explorar alrededor de su caverna y se fue cada lugar intocables. Se apartó, ya que ambos necesitan aire. Pantalón Luffy en un ligero desorden. Law lamió y besó su cuello.

"Traffy ~!" Luffy gimió como Law lamió un área específica. Él sonrió y besar el lugar otra vez.

"Ah!" Su agarre sobre Law apriete. Law empezó a chupar, lamer y besar en la formación de su debilidad un chupón.

"Luffy-ya ... ¿Quieres hacer esto"

Luffy sigue lamentándose asintió. "Quiero seguir sintiéndose bien"

Law sonrió y siguió moviendo sus caderas. El bulto en los pantalones empezó a crecer. El aliento de Law enganchado. Se abrazó con fuerza a Luffy con una mano y empujó de todo lo de la mesa con la otra. Él puso suavemente Luffy en su escritorio. Law empujar hacia arriba el vestido por encima de su pecho. La lengua de Law se deslizó hacia abajo desde el pecho hasta la cintura.

"Ah ~ Traffy"

Sus dientes mordió en la ropa interior y comenzó a tirar de él hacia abajo.

 _ **Toc Toc**_

"Mi señor tiene una visita."

La gruñó y se frotó las sienes. Suspiró y se subió los pantalones. "Luffy-ya que vamos a seguir mas alratito." Se puso a Luffy de la mesa y se fijan sus vestido. Él dio un beso los labios y le dijo que se fuera. Luffy asintió pero tocar la entrepierna de la Law antes de irse con una sonrisa. "Luffy-ya!" Él abrochó los pantalones de nuevo.

Sebastián entró y coloque su mano sobre su 'corazón' mientras él se inclinó. "Mis disculpas mi señor, si yo hubiera sabido que estabas ocupado que habría hecho el visitante vaya manera."

Law suspiró y fijó su cabello. "Está bien. Sólo limpiar este desastre de piso."

Inclinó Sebastián. "Sí señor,.. por el botón hasta la capa de su médico para ocultar esa manera."

Law de la mirada y rápidamente el botón hacia arriba.

"Cállate." Law salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para saludar al visitante.


	2. Capitulo 2

"Luffy le traer un trago para el visitante. Como se puede ver que estoy ocupado para llevar el mismo beber"

"Shishishi ok señor Mayordomo"

Law bajó las escaleras. Miró a su visitante. "Doflamingo ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Fufufufu~ ¿No puedo visitar?"

Law puso los ojos. "Siempre haces cuando no están aquí."

Doflamingo deslizó su mano en el hombro de Law y se lame los labios. Law sopló y empuja su brazo. Doflamingo frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo va a ceder?"

"Nunca. Ahora usted necesita algo si no, entonces vete" Doffy agarró la cara de Law y lo acercó. "Fufufufu ~ yo te necesito~" Law fulminó con la mirada.

"Hola señor mayordomo dijo que le diera esto el visitante-" Luffy observó la escena frente a él. Miró al chico de cabello rubio con el escudo de plumas de color rosa en.

Los ojos de Law desplazado hacia Luffy. "Luffy-ya ..."

Doflamingo volvió a la dirección de la voz. "Oh, ya veo entonces ..." Luffy hizo un puchero y se acercó a ellos. Doffy soltó y miró a Luffy. "Qué lindo ..." Se dio de beber a Doffy y lo miró. Luffy no le gustaba este hombre ni un poco, tocando su Law. "Fufufufu ~ Veo que ya lo marcaste", afirmó y tocar el chupetón en el cuello.

Law fulminó con la Doffy y estaba a punto de quitar Luffy lejos de él, pero Luffy tomó la mano de su cuello.

"Sólo Traffy me puede tocar." Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la Law.

Doflamingo ligeramente frunció el ceño. "Luffy .. Ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?"

"Sí así?"

"Fufufufu ~ Te ves más linda aún más que la Law. ¿Por qué no trabajas para mí?"

Luffy negó con la cabeza. "Quiero trabajar para Traffy." Law sonroja por su comentario.

Doffy frunció el ceño más. "Voy a pagar el doble de lo que la Ley le está pagando"

"Mmm no"

Vena del Doffy palpitaba en su frente. Aggaro Luffy por el cuello y lo besó. Law congeló en el lugar. Doffy hundió con fuerza su lengua en la boca de Luffy. Luffy trató de apartarse. Este sentimiento era diferente del beso de Law. La sensación era más de disgusto para él.

Law gruñó y apretó el puño. "Sebastián! Mi Kikoku!" Sebastián de la nada Law mano su espada. Él desenvainar su espada y ligeramente apretó el cuello de Doflamingo. Doffy se apartó y dejó a Luffy en el suelo. Luffy jadeaba y gemía en el suelo, se veía en la ley. La mirada de la ley ablandan a Luffy y le devolvió la Doffy.

"Dejar de tocarlo! ¡Salte!¡Fuera!"

"Bien entonces Fufufufu ~" Se inclinó y dio un beso los labios de Luffy antes de salir. Luffy comenzó a limpiar sus labios contra su vestido. Law entregó su espada sheathe a Sebastián.

"Luffy-ya" Cogió estilo de novia Luffy y lo llevó a la habitación de invitados.

Law puso a Luffy en la cama. "Traffy ..."

"¿Qué Luffy-ya?"

"Me B-besas"

Law sonrió y le dio un beso. Luffy envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Law le pone las manos en la cintura de Luffy. Law lamió los labios y Luffy con gusto le dio permiso. Law empezó a chupar la lengua de Luffy. Luffy gimió y mover sus caderas hacia arriba.

Law se apartó. "¿Te gusta cuando te besó?"

Luffy negó con la cabeza. "No me sentí asco y sólo se siente bien cuando Traffy me besa."

Sonrió Ley. "Bueno" que besar su cuello.

"Traffy ... ahh!"

Law tiro el vestido de Luffy por encima de su cintura. Law fue entre las piernas y se lamen entre los muslos internos de Luffy.

"Ahh! ..."

Law sonrió ante la reacción de Luffy. Se pasó la lengua por todas partes pero alli. Luffy gime resonó en la habitación. "Luffy-ya que quieres que lamer allí."

Luffy queriendo desesperadamente conseguir su toque, asintió. Law rió y acarició entre las piernas.

"Traffy!"

"Te gusta que Luffy"

"uhuhu"

Law sonrió y tirar de la ropa interior de Luffy hacia abajo, liberando su-

"Mi señor?"

Gruñó Law. Esta es la segunda vez que fue interrumpida. "¿Qué es lo Sebastian?"

"Tu padre está hablando por teléfono y me gustaría hablar con usted."

Luffy hizo un puchero y cruza sus brazos alrededor de la ley de. "No te vayas"

Law le dio una sonrisa. "Vamos a seguir adelante Luffy-ya." Él picoteado los labios y se levantó de la cama. Él enderezar su abrigo. Luffy fijó su vestido y se levantó de la cama. Law salió y Sebastian le entregó el teléfono. Atención de Sebastian vuelve a Luffy.

"Vamos ahora hay mucho trabajo por hacer." Luffy asintió y siguió Sebastián.

"Hola",

"Law! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno... Si no me hubiera interrumpido"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo está Luffy?"

"Está bien"

"Estoy contento de escuchar. Así ocurrió nada mientras yo no estaba"

"Bueno…"

"Que paso"

"Tu hermano vino a visitar y trató de hacer daño a Luffy-ya."

Se escuchó un suspiro. "Lo siento por mi hermano. Voy a hablar con él si quieres."

"No,está bien. No es que él va a escuchar de todos modos."

Rió Corazón. "Tienes razón. Bueno voy a volver en 5 días a partir de ahora y la criada traje conmigo voy a volver antes que yo."

"Muy bien"

"Ahh Te extraño tanto a mi hijo."

"Yo también te extraño"

"Bueno tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión a asistir."

"Entiendo. Adiós Corazón"

"Adiós Law" Se colgó y caminar a su oficina.

"Luffy, Quiero que doblar la ropa lavada del Señor" Sebastián entregó una cesta de ropa para Luffy.

"Entendido..?"

Luffy asintió. "Entendido!"

Sebastián suspiró. "¿No has oído lo que he dicho, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

Sebastián suspira y explica a Luffy una vez más antes de salir a prepararse para la cena. Luffy de que comience a doblar la ropa de Law. Bueno, él intenta.

"Mi señor, de la cena lista"

Law coloque su pluma y cerró su cuaderno de notas. "Al venir." Law camino a la zona de comedor. Sebastián sacó una silla de Law, se sentó. Luffy tratando es más difícil de no comer la comida del Law como él empuja la cesta o Sebastián no iba a darle de comer. Luffy dejó las platos.

"Para la cena es de curry con arroz, originado de Japón."

Boca Luffy comenzó a regar un poco de la vista de la comida. Law empezó a comer y por ingestión.

"Eso estaría Sebastián, estás despedido."

Inclinó Sebastián. "Sí, mi señor." Luffy tiró de la manga de Sebastian.

"¿Puedo comer ahora"

Sebastián asintió y Luffy siguió sonriendo. Law suspira. Él quería que Luffy para quedarse con él y darle de comer de nuevo para que puedan continuar donde lo dejaron. Dado que la Law seguir comiendo, los ruidos en la cocina estaba creciendo un poco más fuerte. Se sacudió y terminar de comer.

"Ah me gusta!"

Law inclinó la cabeza. Esa era la voz de Luffy, así que se levantó. "Sebastián he terminado"

"Ay vengo mi señor!" Sebastián entró en funcionamiento rápido y abotonarse la demanda, mientras que enderezar su uniforme. Se recoge la placa.

"Así que lo que está pasando en la cocina" Law le pregunta.

"Oh, nada de lo que debería ser preocupación."

"Bueno, entonces. Voy a retirarse por la noche."

"Muy bien señor, ¿quieres que te arroparé"

"No soy un niño no más!"

Rió Sebastián. "¿Qué pasa si Luffy se metió en?"

Rubor el rostro de la Law. "Sebastián!"

Risa Sebastián. "Lo siento, mi señor. Voy a parar a continuación. Dormir bien mi señor" Law gruñó y se fue a su habitación.

"Uf qué hora es" gimió Law y mirado su reloj. 10:50, decía. 'La almenos también conseguir un vaso de agua', pensó Law. El bostezo mientras se camina hacia la cocina.

"Me gusta mucho señor Butler~!"

Hubo una risa. "Te gusta eso, Luffy"

"Mmmh"

Respirar enganche de Law. ¿Que están haciendo alli? Mejor que no estar haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo.

"Mmm"

"Quiere más?"

"Sí! Más!"

Huboun silencio y rió un silencio. "No demasiado ruidoso. Se despertará el Señor"

Gruñó Law. No podía creer que Sebastián, su mayordomo leal, haría esto a él. Cómo se atreve a tomar ventaja de Luffy y porqué Luffy dejaría que Sebastian lo toque así.

"Mmmh más!"

Law no pudo aguantar más. Él necesita saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando allí. Alzó la pierna y patada a la puerta abierta. Los ojos de Law se ensanchan.

"Mi señor?! ..."

"Traffy?! ..."

* * *

 **Nota: Que estan haciendo Sebastian y Luffy?**


End file.
